


Trading Places

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Implied Line Theft, Past Torture, Rape Fantasy, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fantasies and desires transcend gender, and Hermione gives Draco exactly what he asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2014 for Daily Deviant. Many thanks to Witchwere and to Sassycat for the betas and advice.

The click-clack of heels on the flooring echoed in his ears as he walked along the corridor, and though he knew it was coming, it still shocked him when the spell slammed into his back. His eyes rolled up and the last thing he heard was her voice calling out " _Levicorpus_!"

"Wake up, Malfoy," she said right against his ear and Draco started. His entire body tensed when he felt the cool air around him. Darkness hid his whereabouts, and even though he blinked, he still couldn't see through the blackness. No cloth covered his eyes that he felt, his lashes brushed along his face but he still couldn't see. He had some motor control; he could move his mouth, though, nothing came out. He tried to wriggle his body, but couldn't. He could do nothing but shift in the confines of whatever magic held him in place. He felt nothing on his person, no trace of a spell or rope, and he realized that he couldn't detect even his clothes resting on his body. Just cool, clean air stirring over his flesh.

Draco shuddered. "What--"

"Not another word from you," she hissed then licked the side of his face.

Draco's skin crawled, but he was man enough to go against the command. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Nails crept up his leg, the sharp tips digging into his flesh before they dragged over his hip. "No one of consequence, _pure blood_."

Draco swallowed, and hadn't that condescending tone and, dare he say it _slur_ turned something inside of him. "Then I suggest you let me go."

"Suggest?" She laughed, and Draco thought he might just recognize the voice. He wasn't certain, though. He'd only heard that stressed tone a few times before, but even then it had been so long ago.

"You aren't in any position to suggest anything, Malfoy. So, I _suggest_ that you just lie back and think of ...England."

She laughed again, and Draco would have sworn that he heard a slight edge of hysteria to the sound. Then her hand was hot and flat on his abdomen, her fingers circling his stomach in an odd sort of caress, before they ventured south.

He tried once more to move, struggling against the bond she had placed him under, but all his efforts were futile. Escape from one of her exceptional spells was almost impossible without the release word. Still, it was extremely disconcerting to know he couldn't get up and walk away, despite his body reacting to some of his commands. He froze when something warm and wet slithered across his hip. "What… what are you doing?"

"Taking something precious," she answered. "You see, I was once here like you. Held down against my will and tortured."

Draco's breath caught in his throat as she licked him again. Her tongue swirled through the hair at his navel and dipped into the small hole; sharp teeth nipped at the flesh. Hot breath misted over his skin, dampening his body as he realized she was moving lower and lower.

"Stop," Draco whispered, the sound of his voice high and thin, despite its normal register. He cleared his throat, hoping against hope that what he said would ring out clearer and stronger. "Stop, right now."

Her palm wrapped around his limp cock and Draco sputtered. "I said stop."

"Oh, I don't think so. You've not said the _magic_ words." She squeezed, and to his utter mortification, Draco began to firm in her hand.

He swallowed several times in succession trying to will his body not to react. And still, his prick filled, lengthening within the confines of her fingers as she started to stroke him.

"Please," Draco breathed and forced himself not to thrust into the pulls. He found that, even as he tried to deny himself, his hips moved on their own, and he sucked in great gasps of air. "Please!"

Her hands moved over him, caressing and stroking, squeezing and teasing. Over his cock and down between his legs, she rolled his balls in her palm and graced a finger lower, rubbed on the soft sensitive skin under his sac. One finger drifted even further and her nail scraped lightly against the opening to his body. Involuntarily, Draco shuddered and blew out a breath when she massaged him. Pleasure and shame shot through him. He collapsed into the magical bond, not realizing he had been straining forward, closer to her, when she pulled her hands away.

Panting and blinking, trying to force his way through her spell, Draco lay and listened for her. Still he could see nothing in spite of his other senses ramping up to compensate. A whisper of cloth, soft footfalls, both departing and returning, came to him before he felt the warmth of her body next to him again.

"Have you finished now?"' Draco croaked out then stilled when her hands rested on his chest.

Coarse, thick curls brushed over his face as her head lay on his chest, her fingers trailing over his collarbone in a light, soothing motion. He was certain she could hear the hammering of his heart, even as he drew in her scent. Vanilla and baby powder and parchment. He knew those scents, loved them even, and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply of her again, forcing his racing pulse to calm. Then she spoke.

"No."

That one word shot his heartbeat back into the stratosphere. 

"Not until I have something of yours to take with me. A little bit of the pure to pass on to the next generation."

Draco wondered what she meant as she shifted away from him. He felt the softness of her skin return and rub against his. Heat pooled over his abdomen and he felt dampness sweep the length of his prick. Smooth, slick skin pushed along his cock and once more, he strained toward her, the realization that she was going to take him, take his bloodline, slammed home. Then she enveloped him inside, taking him deep into her body.

Draco gasped as wetness surrounded his cock. Slippery and tight, she squeezed him and he grunted, completely horrified to admit that it felt good and that he'd responded to such a base thing. She thrust forward, riding him in long slow motions and his hips rocked with hers. And it was so good. So right, and yet, wrong, too. Then suddenly it was too much, more than what he had expected, but no less intense. He couldn't stand another minute of it.

"Oh, gods," Draco breathed and struggled in the bonds. "Please," he whispered. "Hermione, please. I need…"

Hermione's voice was right in his ear. "Need what, darling? Release? Freedom?"

"I need to touch you," Draco begged. "Please!"

"Finally, the right phrase." Hermione chuckled and breathed out the words he most wanted to hear. "Yes, love. _Finite_!"

Draco's body suddenly felt heavy and he knew he could move, see and touch. He rejoiced in her weight on top of him for just a moment as she continued to move on him, then he reached for her, dragging her closer and thrusting harder. He groaned when she clenched him tighter and moved with him. Faster, short shallow strokes of her body along his, and Draco listened to her. Her breathing sped and shortened, small noises of pleasure and release escaped her until he recognized the pleas for him to reverse what they had done.

"I've got you," he murmured. "Shh."

Draco rolled them, the soft, thick blankets he could now feel a cushion about them as he hooked her thigh and adjusted. He moved in forceful plunges, taking back control, and she gave it willingly by wrapping her other leg about his hips.

"Yes! Yes, please, Draco."

Opening his eyes, Draco looked down into her face. Her eyes, deep chocolate brown and the pupil blown wide in lust, smiled at him. He returned the grin and he watched her fall over the edge, her body clamping down on his prick as the orgasm washed over her. A few more firm and deep thrusts and Draco followed her. He collapsed on top of her for just a moment then once more rolled them until he was on his back with Hermione resting on his chest.

Draco was silent for a long moment. "Do you really want a child?"

Hermione moaned and leaned forward as Draco wrapped his arms about her, trapping her chest to his. Her answer was muffled. "No. Not right now, it just seemed to be a frightening thing to say. To steal something from you."

Draco hummed. "It was."

She moaned again, struggling against him and he held her fast. His hands moved about over her back, soothing and caressing. "I've got you," he murmured. "You did well."

Her gasps ghosted over his throat and Draco thought he felt tears slick his skin. "So intense," she whispered. Her lips pressed to the skin behind his ear and Draco shuddered. 

"I won't ask it of you again."

Lifting away, Hermione looked down at him. Reaching up, he hesitated in touching her face. She studied him for a measure then nodded. "It is not something I would like all the time, yet, I wouldn't be adverse to another scheduled… abduction."

Draco reached in and caressed her face, smirking when she leaned into his fingers. "Understood."


End file.
